User talk:MrPopo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the I WILL GET THEM page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:54, May 13, 2013 (UTC) WARNING DO NOT ADD ENTITIES TO A PAGE (read the category description please). LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 03:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. ~Princess Platinum (Talk | | Development) RE: Do whatever you want. May I ask why you deleted my brackets for my story? I don't think anyone will know who's talking now. Yuki Sakurada Re: Yuki I changed then to + and =. Anyway they were so they could separate the pov. It's fine, fixed now. Thanks for the help re: :3 If you looked it over! That means you read it! So what did u think?! 0w0 Yuki About A Girl and Her Dog Well I tried and I gave up halfway through. I had no luck editing it. Whoever wrote this needs some writing lessons anyways I'm just telling ya I tried my hardest. ShotgunHobo (talk) 05:22, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Re: September Yeah, I should be back sometime in early September. Every man has his secret sorrows of which the world knows not; and often at times we call a man cold when he is only sad. (talk) 21:00, August 8, 2013 (UTC)